Vehicle automation has been suggested as a solution to this pressing issue almost as long as cars have been in existence—experiments on autonomy in cars have been conducted since at least the 1920s. Only recently, though, has computer technology advanced enough to make true vehicle automation possible.
Unfortunately, autonomous vehicles as implemented or designed today differ from their manually-operated counterparts in at least one significant manner: the ability to adjust driving style based on passenger preference. The ability to modify driving style according to passenger preference is especially important in autonomous vehicles because of the control disconnect between passengers and the autonomous vehicles—if passengers are not in control of the vehicle, they at least want it to behave in a predictable and confidence-inspiring manner. Further, different passengers may have drastically different desires or needs when it comes to how an autonomous vehicle drives. Thus, there is a need in the vehicle automation field to create methods for autonomous vehicle driving behavior modification. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.